A grant application is being submitted (1) to develop a web-based user interface for faculty, staff, and students to submit research protocols to the Human Investigation Committee, (2) to enhancce the human participant educational program and administrative support of the Human Investigation, and (3) to participate in a meeting of grantees of RFA OD-02-003 to share information about successful strategies. This application proposed to augment the substantial effects of the University by partially supporting the develop of a web based user interface for submitting the (1) initial research protocol, (2) the annual review of all research protocols, (3) amendments to an approved research protocol, (4) the consent forms, (5) survey instruments and (6) any adverse event that must be reported to one of the four IRBs. The full implementation of the web-based user interface is more ambitious than what can be accomplished by WSU within one year and WSU has proposed to collaborate with other academic institution in building the web-based user interface and will use funding from this grant to support that activity as well as the implementation of the interface at WSU and its affiliated health care institutions.